I love my best friend
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Ela sempre estivera lá. Mas agora Neji percebeu que gostava dela. E ela que gosta dele. Em um encontro quádruplo, esse assunto finalmente irá se resolver? - NejiTen


"**I love my best friend****"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas quando eu não tenho nada pra fazer eu uso ele pra me divertir um pouco.

-

-

E ela estava lá. Como sempre esteve. Sentada à minha frente com um copo gelado de suco de abacaxi com duas pedras de gelo. Típico.

E sorrindo. Tenten sempre estava sorrindo.

-Neji? Estou te chamando faz tempo, baka!

-Desculpa. O que você estava falando?

-Eu perguntei o que você vai fazer hoje à tarde. – ela respondeu, tomando mais um gole de suco.

Eu devo ter ficado mudo, encarando a boca dela, que ficara vermelha em contato com o copo gelado, porque ela disse;

-Ei! Me responde! Onde você está com a cabeça hoje, hein? – e levantando-se da cadeira, ela me deu um tapa na cabeça.

-Ai! Eu vou sair, Miss Violência!

-Quem é ela? – ela me lançou um olhar malicioso.

-Eu vou jogar futebol com os meninos. – eu revirei os olhos.

-OK. – Tenten fez bico – Mas amanhã a gente vai andar de skate, né?

-Como eu posso te negar alguma coisa, Pucca?

-Você sabe que é o amor da minha vida, né, Garu? – ela brincou.

Eu me xinguei mentalmente por meu estômago dar uma cambalhota ao ouvi-la dizer isso.

-Neji, você acaba de ficar vermelho com o meu comentário. – ela disse, como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

Resolvi ignorá-la.

-Vamos embora?

Ela deu de ombros, pegando na minha mão. Fomos no caixa pagar seu suco, como todo dia depois da escola.

-Eu vou com você até o clube, posso? – ela perguntou, quando já estávamos na rua.

-Eu ainda tenho que passar em casa me trocar.

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você. Não tenho nada pra fazer hoje, mesmo. – ela ironizou.

-Tenten, você já pensou em sair com as garotas? Você é uma garota, sabia? – eu perguntei, zoando ela.

-Brilhante dedução, Sherlock! É, acho que eu vou ligar pra Sakura. – ela respondeu, pensativa. – Agora, vai se trocar logo!

Eu subi as escadas e deixei ela sozinha lá embaixo. De repente, eu ouvi uma batida na porta, enquanto colocava o shorts.

-Espe...

-Neji! – Tenten gritou, tapando os olhos.

-Eu mandei esperar! – eu disse, subindo o shorts verde-escuro. – Porque entrou no meu quarto sem bater?

-Eu vim trazer o telefone. – ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos devagar.

-Pode abrir o olho, eu já estou vestido. – eu peguei o telefone da mão dela.

**Conversa de telefone on**

**Neji: **Alô?

**Naruto: **Que gritaria foi essa aí, baka?

**Neji:** A Tenten acaba de me ver sem roupa.

**Naruto:** Caracas! O que ela está fazendo na sua casa com você sem roupa?

**Neji: **Engraçadinho. Fala.

**Naruto:** Eu liguei pra saber se você vai jogar bola hoje.

**Neji:** Cara, eu te falei hoje cedo que eu ia! Deixa de ser burro! Tchau.

**Naruto:** Não! Esp...

**Conversa de telefone off**

-Tenta não entrar mais sem bater, sua louca, eu podia estar pelado.

Eu me virei e vi que Tenten ainda estava encostada no batente da porta com _aquela_ cara.

Tenten _sempre_ faz essa cara quando vai fazer uma piada. As sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso maroto. Por isso, eu me preparei para ouvir besteira.

-Neji, eu preciso lavar roupa. Me empresta o seu tanquinho?

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha esquerda e mostrei o dedo do meio pra ela, que ficou rindo, e, colocando a camiseta, falei:

-Anda, vamos logo.

Quando entramos no clube eu vi Gaara e Sasuke conversando "animadamente" e Naruto brincando com a bola.

-Faz um gol por mim, ok? – Tenten piscou, indo embora.

-Cadê o Shika? – eu perguntei, tirando a bola do Naruto.

Ninguém me respondeu. Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto me encaravam sérios.

-Que foi?

-Neji, ela não vai te esperar pra sempre. – Naruto disse.

-Quem? – eu perguntei, confuso.

-A Tenten. – Sasuke respondeu, revirando os olhos – Cara, ela gosta de você!

-Você fumou um baseado, Sasuke? O.o

-E _você_ gosta dela. – Gaara acrescentou.

-Vocês estão loucos! E desde quando você entende de sentimentos, Gaara? – eu perguntei, ríspido.

-Desde que eu conheci a Ino. – ele deu de ombros.

-Vocês estão decididamente loucos.

-Você é quem sabe, mas quando você perceber... – Naruto fez um som estranho com a boca, do tipo "Puf!" - ...ela já foi com outro.

-

-

-Ai, hoje ele estava tão gato com aquele cabelo! – Sakura comentou, sonhadora.

Hinata e Ino riram.

Como elas podem achar graça em uma coisa tão fútil, hein?

-Tenten! Terra pra Tenten! Acorda! – Ino estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto, como se quisesse me acordar de um transe.

-Que é?

-Estava pensando em que? – Sakura perguntou, visivelmente ofendida que eu não estivesse prestando atenção na sua ladainha sobre o "Sasuke Perfeição".

-Em nada. – eu tentei desviar o assunto.

Pelo visto funcionou, porque elas se esqueceram de mim e começaram uma conversa sobre se o cabelo da Sakura ficava melhor preso do que solto. De repente, eu ouvi a voz da Hinata dizendo o meu nome.

-Tenten-chan, você vai jantar lá em casa hoje?

Ino e Sakura pararam de falar e viraram curiosas pra Hinata. Acho que ela é e única aqui com quem vale a pena ter uma conversa séria.

-Acho que sim, Hinata. O Neji não me convidou, mas eu vou passar lá no clube depois, talvez ele fale alguma coisa.

-Eu te convido, então. – Hinata sorriu, tímida – Tenho certeza de que o Neji-niisan vai gostar.

Eu vi Ino e Sakura trocarem olhares cheios de significação.

-Tenten, está na hora de você se resolver: ou pega o Neji ou arruma outro e deixa ele livre. – Ino disse.

-Como assim? – eu perguntei, confusa.

-Oras, _todo mundo _já percebeu que você gosta dele, Tenten. – Ino revirou os olhos perfeitamente maquiados.

-E _ele_ gosta de _você_. – Sakura me apontou o dedo indicador com uma garra vermelha que me deu medo.

-Que loucura! – eu me virei pra Hinata esperando que ela dissesse que também achava que Ino e Sakura eram loucas e que tanta maquiagem andava afetando o cérebro das duas.

Mas Hinata não me apoiou.

-Ahn...eu iria gostar que vocês ficassem juntos, Tenten-chan. – ela murmurou, corando.

Eu me levantei, indignada.

-Vocês...as três...completamente LOUCAS!

E, dizendo isso, eu saí do quarto da Sakura, deixando as três se entreolhando surpresas.

-

-

Eu reconheci aquele andar raivoso de longe. De duas uma: ou Tenten discutira com alguém ou ela estava na TPM. Eu a conhecia bem.

-Galera, vamos parar por hoje? – eu perguntei, olhando pro Naruto que parecia ainda estar super-animado.

-Porque?! Agora que eu estava me aquecendo!

-Cala a boca. – Sasuke disse, frio.

-A namoradinha veio buscar ele. Agora o Neji fica manso. – Gaara zoou.

Eu mostrei o dedo do meio pra ele.

-Neji! Já terminaram?

-Achei que você estivesse com a Sakura. – eu disse, vendo Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara descerem para o vestiário rindo da minha cara.

-A Sakura, a Ino e a Hinata são loucas demais. – Tenten sacudiu a cabeça.

Eu sabia como ela desaprovava o jeito "mulherzinha" da Sakura e da Ino, apesar de ser uma grande amiga das duas.

-Humm.

-Você não vai se trocar?

-Não, vou direto pra casa. Quer jantar lá hoje?

Tenten sorriu marota.

-Eu já avisei minha mãe que eu ia.

-Você é uma morta de fome, Tenten.

-

-

-E aí, Neji, preparado pra cair hoje na pista de skate? – eu perguntei, batendo no braço dele.

-Ahn...Tenten, eu vou sair com a Kato hoje. – ele disse, baixando a cabeça, sem-graça.

-Mas, Neji, quinta-feira é nosso dia de andar de skate! – eu disse, indignada.

-Desculpa. A gente vai amanhã, ok?

-Ok. – eu respondi, contra a vontade.

Mas tinha alguma coisa a mais me incomodando. Não era simplesmente porque o Neji não ia sair comigo, mas porque ele ia sair com _outra garota_. Eu não sei porque isso é ruim, ele sempre sai com um monte de garotas, mas ultimamente eu não ando gostando de ouvir ele dizer isso, meu estômago sempre dá uma cambalhota desagradável quando ele me conta que vai sair com alguém.

-Quem é essa Kato? Aquela loira com cara de cú?

-Ela é bonita. – ele revirou os olhos – E nós vamos ficar hoje à tarde na sorveteria.

-Boa-sorte, garanhão. – eu zoei, rindo.

Mas tudo o que eu não tinha vontade de fazer naquele momento era rir. Eu tinha vontade de ir no banheiro da escola e chorar por algumas horas.

Como eu, reles mortal de cabelos e olhos castanhos comuns, vou conseguir competir com a linda e perfeita _Kato_?

-Algum problema, Tenten?

-Não...nada. Eu também vou sair com alguém hoje.

-Ah, é? – Neji perguntou, um pouco mais surpreso do que deveria – Com quem?

-Com o Sasuke.

Droga!

-Desde quando você gosta do Sasuke?

-Ele é bonito. – eu citei o que ele havia me dito.

-Engraçadinha.

E agora? O que eu faço?

-

-

-Vai, por favor!

-Tenten, pára, ok? Achei que você fosse diferente das outras. Eu _não_ vou sair com você!

-Sasuke, por favor!

-Você sabe o que é "não"?

-É pra fazer ciúmes pro Neji!

-O quê!?

-

-

-Tenten, é só até ele ver a gente aqui, ok?

-Sasuke, você já falou isso cem mil vezes. – eu revirei os olhos – E não deixe a Sakura saber disso. Ela me mata.

-Tudo bem.

Sentamos em uma mesa e eu comecei a procurar pelo Neji, olhando em volta.

-Achei que nunca fosse admitir que gostava dele.

Eu estreitei os olhos.

-Isso está só entre eu e você, ok?

-Tá, tá! Ele vem vindo.

Eu me virei pra ver onde o Sasuke estava apontando e vi Neji entrando de mãos dadas com a loira burra. Rapidamente, eu peguei na mão do Sasuke e sorri pra ele.

-Finge que gosta de mim, anda!

Sasuke me olhou assustado.

Escutei cadeiras sendo arrastadas do nosso lado e me virei, ainda sorrindo.

-Oi, Neji.

-Oi, Tenten. – ele franziu o cenho.

-Vocês se _conhecem_? – Kato disse, com desprezo.

-Ela é minha melhor-amiga, Kato, eu te falei dela. – Neji revirou os olhos.

-Ah. – Kato exclamou, fazendo careta para o meu All Star surrado.

-

-

Ela não largou da mão do Sasuke desde a hora em que chegamos. Quem esse Sasuke pensa que é? Mas também, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...

-Ai, Sasuke, você é ótimo! – ela gargalhou, depois que ele disse alguma coisa.

-Tenten, não foi engraçado. – Sasuke murmurou.

Ela, percebendo meu olhar, se encostou no Sasuke e pegou a mão dele de novo.

-Eu acho você lindo, sabe, Sasuke?

Sempre achei que a Tenten fosse diferente das outras...pelo visto me enganei. Ela é mais uma das que acham que o Sasuke é o cara perfeito e que ficam correndo atrás dele.

-Neji! Quer prestar atenção em mim? - Kato disse, com sua voz irritante.

De repente, olhando para os cabelos loiros perfeitamente escovados de Kato, eu tive uma percepção. Eu estava com a garota errada.

Uma outra olhada para o rabo de cavalo de Tenten (hoje ela estava sem os coques) me fez perceber...que ela era a certa.

Tenten não parava de me encarar. Eu resolvi entrar no seu joguinho de ciúmes.

Peguei o rosto de Kato, que continuava a tagarelar sobre minha falta de atenção e, encarando os olhos azuis maquiados dela, a beijei.

Foi um beijo insípido. Nem de perto do que eu imaginava que fosse o beijo da Tenten. Peraí, eu imaginava como seria o beijo dela?

Acho que sim.

Eu me virei para olhar a Tenten, ainda beijando a Kato e vi que ela me olhava amargurada.

Eu me soltei da garota.

Mas a Tenten grudou no Sasuke.

-

-

Eu não pude me segurar vendo ele beijando aquela piranhazinha loira sem sal.

Eu agarrei o Sasuke.

Sakura, me perdoe, pelo amor de Deus!

Eu percebi o Sasuke fazer uma careta, mas retribuir o meu beijo mesmo assim, sem vontade.

Quando eu me soltei do Sasuke, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi olhar pro Neji.

Ele estava me encarando e a Kato tentava chamar a atenção dele, falando seu nome repetidas vezes.

-Ah, quer saber, Hyuuga, eu desisto! Eu vou embora!

Sasuke e Neji olharam surpresos para Kato. Aparentemente, eles tinham esquecido da presença dela.

Observamos em silêncio a loira sair batendo os pés.

-Acho bom deixar vocês dois conversarem... – Sasuke disse, já empurrando a cadeira para ir embora.

Eu e Neji continuamos em silêncio até o Sasuke sair na porta e seguir em direção oposta à da Kato.

-Tenten?

-Ahn?

-Acho que eu me sentei na mesa errada hoje.

-

-

-Quê? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Me sentei na mesa errada com a garota errada. – eu continuei, tirando coragem sabe-se lá de onde pra falar isso.

-Você está dizendo o que eu acho que você está dizendo?

Eu ri.

-Eu não entendi o que você disse... – eu comecei, me levantando e indo em direção à ela - ..., mas se isso significa que eu te amo...eu estou dizendo, sim.

-Neji, eu...

-

-

E ele cortou a minha fala, colocando uma mão em cima da minha boca.

-Eu adoro quando você fala...mas fica um pouco quieta.

Neji não precisou dizer mais nada. Eu passei os dois braços pelo pescoço dele, encarando seus olhos hipnotizantes e beijei ele.

Eu não precisei esperar para sentir ele corresponder. Minha boca foi invadida por um gosto de chiclete de canela, bem diferente do beijo sem-gosto do Sasuke.

Eu fiquei pensando se essa diferença de sabores devia-se ao fato de eu amar o Neji e não o Sasuke.

Quando nos soltamos, eu sussurrei no seu ouvido:

-Sabe, eu tenho sorte de amar o meu melhor amigo.

FIM

-

-

**N/A: **Gente, eu sei que essa fic é muito nonsense, mas eu _precisei_ escrever algo em que dois amigos se apaixonam, sério. E Neji e Tenten foi o casal perfeito pra isso. Ah, e a Kato é meu personagem original, portanto...ela é minha e não do Tio Kishi.

Fic levemente baseada na música "Lucky" da Colbie Caillat ft. Jason Mraz e no filme "O casamento do meu melhor amigo".

Não se esqueçam de deixar uma pequena review pra essa escritora baka se alimentar, ok? ^^

Kissus!


End file.
